Dividers are well known and are widely used to separate and label various arrangements. When utilizing a bound component, such as a notebook, binder, address book, planner, diary, journal, and the like, it is often desired to mark a location in the bound component for future reference. Dividers are often utilized in binders such as three ring binders or spiral binders and other types of folders or media assemblies. Dividers for organizing sheets of paper or display elements generally include tabs that extend beyond the perimeter of the paper. The dividers separate and visually label various sections of the sheets of paper or display elements to permit prompt access to any one of these sections.
The tabs generally include label indicia thereon to identify a divided section of the sheets of paper or display elements. Other tabs have been known to be formed out of generally clear or semi-transparent material and formed into pockets to insert a label having indicia thereon. Other known dividers have tabs made of clear or transparent material that include labels that may be attached by a pressure sensitive adhesive directly to the tab. Additionally, the tabs may extend continuously from the divider body to allow label indicia to be placed thereon.
However, many known divider systems have inherent deficiencies. For example, there may be a limited area for customizable descriptors on the divider tabs. Further, labels designed to be adhered to the tabs are not easily removed from the tabs. Additionally, many divider systems offer limited range of customizable features.
Therefore, there is a need for expanding the space available for indicia or descriptors associated with a divider to allow for greater customization. There is also a need for an improved divider system that reduces the steps necessary to label or to re-label descriptors associated with divider tabs.